


the things you do (makes my heart turn to goo)

by wanderoojin



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, full of fluff i swear, soft! woojin, squint and you'll see the other members mentioned, very short au lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderoojin/pseuds/wanderoojin
Summary: a short fic of woojin being soft for jihoon





	the things you do (makes my heart turn to goo)

**Author's Note:**

> a shitty and very much cliche fic ahead. it is my first time writing a fic, so please bear with me.

_your fingers entwined_

_suddenly with mine_

_and suddenly,_

_life made sense_

_\- perry poetry_

 

Jihoon checks his phone, and stares at it for a while. He stares at the notification that popped up; a reminder he had set two months ago. _Dance Showcase, March 14, 10:30 AM._ He shivers when he reads the note. He had been practicing a dance for two months now. The showcase was going to be his final test. It was such a big thing for him, and _hell_ , he sure would be lying if he says he isn’t nervous.

He opens his messages and sees messages from his friends, so he decides to check them.

 

 **onge:** hey jihoon, goodluck on your showcase tomorrow!

 **taipeilin** : jihoon hyung! goodluck tomorrow!

 **jisuuuuung** : hey jihoon, i hope you’ll do well tomorrow <3

 **pjhoon** : thank you, everyone <3 i really hope i get in.

 **rooneyk** : of course, you’ll get in

 **hasengun** : you;ll get in, i know it

 **pjhoon** : well i sure hope my luck won’t be jinxed lmao

 

He tried to calm himself after reading the messages he received.  He was really glad and thankful that there are people who cheer him on. Especially at times like this when his anxiety is almost reaching its peak once again. He gets up from his bed and goes outside to get some air. _Breathe, Jihoon. It’ll be fine._ Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. In-

Jihoon feels his phone vibrating in his pocket, so he takes it out to see someone calling. He contemplates whether he should answer the call or not, but eventually slides his finger across the screen and brings the phone close to his ear.

 

“Hey. What’s up? Why are you calling at this hour?” Jihoon checks his phone and it was already almost midnight.

“Where are you right now?” Woojin had called him for a reason Jihoon doesn’t know. Will he be wishing him good luck for tomorrow too?”

“Just… somewhere near my dorm. Why?” Jihoon answered, unsure why Woojin is suddenly asking him where he is.

“I’m near you place. Where are you at exactly? Are you at the park?” Well, there it is. Woojin is coming and no, Jihoon doesn’t need Woojin to see him in his current state. Not when his mind’s a mess and there are dried tears on his face.

“Uh, yeah. I’m here.”

“Okay. Be there in a bit.” The call ends and Jihoon tries to fix himself. Two minutes haven’t passed yet, and he sees Woojin running to from the street to him.

 

“Hey, why were you around here? I’m pretty sure your place isn’t here.” Jihoon looks at Woojin who is now sitting beside him. The boy was still panting from running, obviously.

“Oh, I just wanted to see you and see how you’re doing. I know how nervous you are feeling right now. I can hear it in your voice too.” Woojin stares at Jihoon, and Jihoon thinks his face is now turning red because, did Woojin really just say that he wanted to see _him?_

 

“Don’t get too nervous, okay? You’ll do well. I know you will. Why are you even having doubts?” Woojin is now looking at him so sincerely, that Jihoon can’t help but look away. He’s now just trying to focus on the passing cars because _wow why do I feel like he’s really worried about me._ And Jihoon knows that Woojin really is worried about him — well, Woojin was his best friend after all.

“I just… I can’t help but t-to…” Jihoon sighs as he closes his eyes. His tears were so close to running down from his eyes again. _Park Jihoon, stop being such a weak little bitch, come on._ He thinks.

“Jihoon.” He feels a hand on his own, and he immediately opens his eyes. Woojin had taken his hand and held it tight. His tears fell and now he is just way too overwhelmed with all the waves of emotions he is feeling.

“I’ve seen you dance. I know your skills well, Jihoon. I know that you’ll ace that showcase. Can you please believe in yourself too?” He can see Woojin looking at him from the side of his eye. He can’t bear to even look at the guy because he still can’t process the fact that their hands are intertwined.

“Hey, Hoonie, look at me.” He feels Woojin squeeze his hand, so he turns to look at him.

“What? Why?” Woojin is still looking at him with the same gaze he had before he looked away.

“No more crying, okay?” It was stupid of him to think that Woojin wouldn’t be able to notice the dry tears on his face. Woojin was now trying to wipe them away. “Please just stay calm, and enjoy the day tomorrow. Don’t be too pressured. Okay?”

Jihoon just nods. He looks down on his feet and heaves a sigh. “I can’t promise that I won’t be nervous, but I’ll try to stay calm. Thanks you, Woojin.”

He gives Woojin a small smile, in which the latter returns. He thinks that he is _so_ lucky to have this guy with him right now, because if not, he would be together with his anxiety and they sure never get along.

 

They stay there for a few minutes more, sitting beside each other, holding each other’s hands while looking at the cars passing by the street.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Woojin! Oh my god! I got in! I got in, I can’t believe it!” The results had just been released and Jihoon thinks he might’ve actually fainted right after seeing his name on the list of people that had passed. After seeing the results, Jihoon had immediately run to Woojin, who was now standing in front of him and smiling at him. Woojin pulls him in a hug and suddenly, Jihoon wants to cry. To say that Jihoon is happy is way too much of an understatement compared to the emotions he is currently feeling. _I’m finally going to be able to attend to that university._ He just couldn’t believe it.

 

“Fuck, Woojin, I actually got in.” Tears were now forming in his eyes. He’s just way too joyful.

“ I told you you would get in. Congratulations, Jihoon.” He sees Woojin’s smile and his heart just melts. Woojin holds his face and gives him a soft kiss on his forehead. “I’m proud of you.” He is then pulled back into a hug, in which he returns.

 

And _fuck_ he thinks his heart is turning to goo.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so how was it? sjhfudhf some of ya'll can probably guess who i am already so, slide in my dms on twt, let me know your thoughts about it jdgj.
> 
> p.s. another apology because that was a mess and a -10000/10. i promise i'll do better next time hahaha.


End file.
